Alma Gemela
by MissShootingStar
Summary: La verdad a el no le importaba que ella fuera mayor que el, si ella le amaba, no importaba, a veces tu alma gemela puede ser mayor que tu o de tu mismo genero, pero si se aman todo era posible y el lo sabia por experiencia propia. [ Rogue x Yukino ] [Universo Alterno]


_**''Alma Gemela''**_

Summary: La verdad a el no le importaba que ella fuera mayor que el, si ella le amaba, no importaba, a veces tu alma gemela puede ser mayor que tu o de tu mismo genero, pero si se aman todo era posible y el lo sabia por experiencia propia.

Pareja: Rogue x Yukino

Advertencia: Romance entre una persona mayor y otra menor (?

¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

Ella si que era todo un misterio, cuando la vio por primera vez le cautivo por completo, a pesar de que ella tenía diecisiete años y el once. Su cabello plateado, sus ojos color chocolate y su delicada voz eran completamente perfectos para el, su amabilidad y sencillez parecían ser una joya difícil de encontrar.

¿Cómo la había conocido? Poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

\- Rogue tienes mas cara de malhumorado que de costumbre -. Menciono su hermano Sting, sin quitar la vista de su videojuego, iban en un auto lujoso conducido por el chofer, ambos iban vestidos formalmente y una mujer elegante con un hermoso vestido rojo estaba sentada a su lado.- Espantaras a todos si sigues así, amigo.

\- Sting tiene razón Rogue-Kun, se que no te gustan estas fiestas pero recuerda que mama esta obligada a ir ¡Yo quiero asistir con mis dos pequeños hijos! -. Reclamo haciendo pucheros, su nombre era Lily, quien los había adoptado hace apenas un par de años. El los ignoro a ambos olímpicamente, prefería mil veces estar tranquilo en su habitación leyendo libros antes de ir a una fiesta llena de gente rica y con clase, habían pasado de ser un par de chicos de orfanato a dos hijos de una mujer millonaria ¿Increíble no?

Suspiro al bajar del auto y miro la mansión enfrente de ellos, se escuchaba la música clásica y las voces de la gente hablando, su madre les guío por el lugar y en cuanto entraron la mujer desapareció, dejándolos solos ya que debía hablar y relacionarse con los empresarios del lugar.

Movió su negro cabello hacia un lado, en tan solo poco tiempo este cubriría la mitad de su rostro si no lo cortaba y claramente no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Sting también había desaparecido, obviamente a la zona de aperitivos, realmente si lo iban a dejar solo mejor no hubiera asistido, se dirigió a el rincón mas apartado del lugar y se sentó en uno de los sofá, completamente solo.

Cerro sus ojos y trato de mantenerse tranquilo escuchando la música proveniente de violines, flautas y otros instrumentos, hasta que una dulce voz se hizo presente.

-Hola -. Sus ojos se abrieron, delante de el estaba la chica dueña de esa voz, era una adolescente, obviamente mas alta que el, su vestido era celeste, corto hasta las rodillas de falda princesa. Dejo de examinarla y vio que ella le extendía una copa que contenía jugo, el para ser cortes la acepto.

\- Hola y gracias -. Dijo de manera cortes pero tajante.

\- Supongo que tú tampoco quieres estar aquí -. La desconocida se sentó a su lado con una tímida sonrisa, pero el no respondió, tal vez esa chica ya sabia que era uno de los hijos adoptados de Lily, líder y heredera de la compañía Cheney y vino a relacionarse con el para obtener beneficios. Después de todo esas fiestas eran para eso.- Sinceramente mejor me hubiera quedado en casa tengo un libro que me gustaría terminar.

\- ¡¿Lees libros?! -. Pregunto entusiasmado, saliendo completamente de su personalidad habitual, haciendo que la chica se sobre saltara.

\- Si, me parece muy hermoso y relajante leer ese tipo de arte -. Le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.- Mi hermana mayor me obligo a venir, ella es la secretaria del Señor Fernández y debido a eso no pude terminar de leer los últimos dos capítulos.

\- ¿Que libro estabas leyendo? -. Pregunto luego de recuperar su personalidad original, la chica se estaba sonrojando poco a poco, al parecer responder le daba vergüenza, por alguna razón la imagen de la chica sonrojada hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco.

\- R-Romeo y Julieta -

\- Lo leí hace mucho, una historia de amor trágico, todos saben como termina -. La joven hizo un puchero antes de tomar una de sus manos y mirarle con ojos de cachorro.- ¿Q-que?

\- Si no es una molestia ¿Podrías contarme los últimos dos capítulos? No creo que pueda esperar hasta volver a casa para seguir leyendo -. Parecía como si estuviera rogándole, el suspiro.

\- Sígueme -

La chica asintió con determinación, el pelinegro la llevo hasta una sala enorme donde una de las puertas ponía ''Biblioteca'' el chico fue hacia una de las librerías y de entre tantos libros saco uno de forro rojo que decía con letras doradas ''Romeo y Julieta'' se lo entrego y ella sonrío, ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y leyeron los últimos capítulos que le faltaban por leer a ella.

Rogue le miro, era mayor que el pero llamaba su atención como nadie lo había hecho antes, sus ojos castaños se mantenían intrigados por la historia que se hallaba en ese libro y a veces las lagrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus blancas mejillas, claramente estaba leyendo el cruel y frío desenlace, ante el parecía un figura delicada de un ángel, pero inmediatamente mando a esos pensamientos lejos, a pesar de su corta edad el se destacaba por ser alguien maduro no podía sentir o tener esos pensamientos por alguien que acababa de conocer, y que por cierto aun no tenia ni la mas remota idea de su nombre.

\- Es triste aun cuando sabía el final antes de leerlo -. Su voz le saco de sus pensamientos, tomo el libro con delicadeza y lo dejo en su estantería correspondiente e inmediatamente fue donde la joven se hallaba.

\- Será mejor que yo regrese o Lily se enfadara, si me disculpas adiós -. Quiso irse de ahí enseguida, ella le confundía de manera horrenda, lo mejor era volver con el idiota que tenía por hermano y todo acababa ahí.

\- ¡E-espera! -. Se levanto con fuerza del asiento y Rogue volteo a mirarla.- Por favor dime tu nombre.

\- Rogue Cheney -. Le respondió con rapidez, y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Yukino, Yukino Aguria! .- Escucho su voz revelando su nombre .- Espero volver a verte, Rogue-sama.

En ese momento lo supo.

Ese sentimiento que le estaba invadiendo…. no había hecho más que empezar.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, su sonrisa, su voz, su belleza, todo en ella era perfecto ante sus ojos. Pero cayo en cuenta de algo que era mas que obvio era al menos uno años mayor que el ¿Eso era a lo que se llamaba un amor pasajero de verano? Seguramente era eso.

Habían pasado más de cuatro meses y ninguna de esas molestas fiestas se hacía presentes, por primera vez sentía que esas fiestas se volvían interesantes y las muy descaradas no aparecían.

Realmente quería ver a Yukino nuevamente, las preguntas sobre ella no hacían más que ir en aumento ¿Qué tipo de libros estaría leyendo? ¿Su cabello habría crecido unos centímetros? ¿Como seria ella en la escuela? ¿Ella pensaría en volver a verle tanto como lo hacia el? Simple curiosidad, nada más que eso, era lo que se decía constantemente.

Cinco meses ya habían pasado, tal vez se había vuelto loco, tener a esa chica siempre en su mente no era normal, no para alguien que solo tenia un amor pasajero. Había empezado a escribir un pequeño diario donde ponía en palabras todos los sentimientos que ese amor pasajero le estaba trayendo.

Rogue suspiro.

La semana pasada había cumplido doce años y ahora se encontraba vistiendo un traje color negro, una sonrisa pequeña se formo en su rostro, la compañía Cheney se aliaria a la compañía Crime Sorciere en la que trabajaba la hermana mayor de Yukino, eso significaba que probablemente la vería en esa misma noche ya que Lily organizo una fiesta para celebrar el contrato entre ambas compañías, estaba seguro de que ese ''Amor Pasajero'' ya había pasado, ahora solo quería conocerla mejor ya que era una persona bastante interesante.

Llego hasta el jardín de la mansión en la que vivían, donde se celebraría la fiesta, reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar para no tener ningún problema después, de poco la gente empezó a llegar, el tuvo que recibirlos ya que su madre aun no estaba lista y al parecer Sting tampoco.

Lily apareció ya vestida y arreglada para atender a los invitados, Rogue por su parte se mantuvo calmado leyendo un libro de tamaño mediano para pasar el tiempo, hasta que la vio llegar. Su apariencia era igual a la de la última vez, su vestido era rosa, muy sencillo y un chaleco de lana adornaba sus hombros, iba acompañada de una mujer unos años mayor que ella, probablemente su hermana mayor.

Dudo en ir a saludarla, de todas formas solo habían hablado una vez, bajo su cabeza y siguió leyendo, sintió unos pasos caminando hacia el y levanto su cabeza para verle.

\- Oye amigo, no deberías leer en una fiesta -. Sting era quien estaba frente a el.- Deberías saludarle, lo estas esperando desde hace 6 meses.

\- Tu como sabes que.- Cayo en cuenta cuando vio la sonrisa arrogante de su amigo.

\- Sip, leí tu diario y déjame decirte que pareces colegiala enamorada -. El rubio le quito su libro y lo escondió tras su espalda para después señalar a la chica, la cual estaba sola en uno de los rincones del jardín.- Acompáñala y no seas idiota, Rogue.

Rogue miro a la chica, estaba tan solitaria en ese rincón, quería conocerla y no podía perder esa oportunidad simplemente por no tener valor se dirigió a la zona de aperitivos y tomo dos copas con jugo, se acerco algo nervioso y le extendió una de las copas con jugo, la chica se sorprendió y levanto la mirada para verle e inmediatamente acepto la copa regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Rogue-sama -

Esa noche avanzo demasiado rápido, podía hablar con tanta libertad cuando se encontraba con ella que era casi increíble, hablaron de muchas cosas, incluso le deseo un feliz cumpleaños bastante atrasado y también le hizo un cumplido ya que estaba mas alto que la ultima vez que se vieron, se entero que pronto seria su cumpleaños y que cumpliría dieciocho años, también se entero que le habían ofrecido trabajo en la empresa Fernández.

La fiesta estaba casi llegando a su fin, para el desagrado del chico.

\- ¿Rogue-sama podría prometerme algo? -. Le miro y asintió.- Hablaremos cada vez que podamos ¿Si?

En ese momento sintió que su corazón latió mas rápido y la sonrisa de la chica no se iba quien esperaba una respuesta ansiosa, el solo se pudo limitar a asentir, eso lo tomo desprevenido, tal vez, solo tal vez si se había enamorado de alguien mayor que el.

Esa noche no pudo dormir nuevamente, el solo pensamiento de haberse enamorado de alguien mayor le hacia querer irse al diablo, tal vez por es últimamente se comportaba como idiota, ¿Ese era el típico '' mientras mas te enamoras mas idiota te haces''?.

Al día siguiente tuvo que aguantar las burlas de Sting, pero realmente estaba agradecido con el, ya que fue el quien le impulso a hablar con ella.

Empezaron a verse mucho mas, ya que las celebraciones se hicieron mas seguidas entre ambas compañías debido al éxito que tenían en distintos proyectos, al parecer la esposa de Fernández le tenía un cariño especial a Yukino e insistía en que la joven asistiera a cada fiesta que se presentaba.

Así pasaron dos años.

Rogue ahora tenia catorce años su cabello oscuro cubría uno de sus ojos, estaba recostado en su cama con la vista perdida en el techo, el día de ayer hubo otra celebración y recibió una noticia la cual le tenia fatal.

-Rogue-sama, me iré a estudiar cuatro años al extranjero –

El simplemente pudo felicitarla y desearle lo mejor, eso significo un golpe a la realidad, ella ya se podía considerar una adulta, debía estudiar, encontrar un trabajo, casarse y formar una familia. Y el no podía y tampoco debía hacer algo para impedirlo, en estos momentos seguramente debía estar abordando el avión rumbo a otro país, en busca de su futuro.

Escucho la puerta abrirse pero no se levanto, tampoco se enfureció por la fata de cortesía, solo se quedo ahí, en silencio.

\- Hey, pareces un muñeco viejo -. Esa era la voz de Sting .- No soy bueno para esto, pero realmente estas preocupando a Lily, tu ya sabias que algo así pasaría, con tu cerebro fuiste el primero en saberlo.

\- Si lo sabía, solo no quería darme cuenta de ello -

\- Entonces deberías seguir con lo planeado, debes convertirte en el heredero de la compañía Cheney, seguro encuentras a alguien como ella, además muchas chicas andan por ahí dejando cartas de amor en tu casillero-

\- Imposible, era única, pero esa no es razón para andar de perezoso -

\- Debemos responderle a Lily tú como heredero y yo como el encargado de las relaciones públicas, ya que un emo como tú no se relaciona con nadie -. Le dijo con voz burlona, solo para recibir un golpe en la nuca.- ¡Auch! Hey tranquilo, si tienes suerte la encontraras de nuevo.

-No seas idiota, Sting –

\- Vale ya entendí Emo-sama –

\- Vete al diablo -. Ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cinco años pasaron demasiado lento desde su perspectiva, Rogué ahora tenia diecinueve años, estaba en una oficina junto a Sting y en frente de ellos estaba Lily, ella tenía unas arrugas en su piel demostrando el paso de los años. En ese momento Rogue y Sting estaban firmando el documento el cual los ponían como herederos legítimos de toda la fortuna Cheney e incluyendo la empresa, aunque Sting dijo que prefería que Rogue fuera el encargado de llevar las riendas de esta y el solo se encargaría de dar la cara por la compañía.

\- Aun recuerdo cuando solo tenían nueve años, eran tan lindos y adorables -. Dijo Lily al borde de las lágrimas.- Ahora ambos son dos hombres, los felicito, Sting, Rogue.

\- Oh vamos Lily, solo tenemos diecinueve años, no somos viejos-

\- Díganme Mama -. Se quejo haciendo pucheros.- ¡Bien ahora hay que hacer una fiesta!

Rogue suspiro ahora odiaba las fiestas tanto como lo hacia antes, pero era el deseo de la mujer que les dio un hogar y el amor que podía dar una madre, por esta vez lo aceptaría ya que también era en honor a Sting el cual se podía considerar un hermano.

Abotono los botones de su smoking y se miro al espejo, realmente había crecido y madurado, se sentó en su cama y recordó a la joven de la cual se había enamorado, hace cuatro años seguramente volvió al país. Ahora ella tendría veinticinco años, tal vez estaría casada o tendría novio.

El tuvo una novia hace ya un par de años, le habían rogado una oportunidad y Sting le apoyo en que fuera novio de ella solo para que ''disfrutara de su juventud'', la chica era una persona muy alegre y animada pero no logro que se enamorara de ella, por eso rompieron pero ahora tenían una buena amistad a pesar de eso.

La fiesta se realizaría en la mansión en la que vivían, le habían enseñado a ser cortes y por eso bajo para recibir a los invitados, poco a poco el salón se llenaba de gente y la música empezaba a sonar, Sting también había bajado y ambos recibían y saludaban a todos los que iban llegando.

Ambos habían empezado a hablar con todos los empresarios presentes para dejar una buena impresión y establecer buenas relaciones para no tener problemas en un futuro.

Lily estaba con ellos para que conocieran a cada persona importante del lugar, hasta que llegaron a conocer al hombre más importante de la empresa Crime Sorciere

\- Bien se los presento, el es Jellal Fernández, Jellal ellos son mis hijos Rogue y Sting -. Los dos se sorprendieron, Jellal parecía ser una persona joven cuando empezaron a hablar descubrieron que solo tenia veintiocho años y que el también había tomado las riendas de su compañía a la misma edad que ellos, hace ya nueve años.

\- ¿Jellal-san en realidad que no estas orgulloso de tu compañía? -. Pregunto Rogue con curiosidad el no parecía ser uno de esos típicos empresarios que se jactaban de su gran fortuna y la gran producción e influencia que tenían sus empresas.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que si, pero de algo estoy orgulloso seria de la mujer con la que me case -. Dijo sonriente mientras que a la mujer a su lado se le teñían las mejillas de un rojo casi igual al de su cabello.

\- Oh vaya, Jellal-san es del tipo romántico -. Bromeo Sting.

\- Por cierto ¿Han considerado tener un abogado o defensor que conozca sobre las leyes?-

\- No seria una mala idea, hoy en día todo debe estar de pie con la ley -. Menciono Rogue.- Gracias por la sugerencia.

\- Bueno podría recomendarles a alguien ¡Hey Yukino ven aquí un segundo! -. Llamo con una sonrisa.

Sting soltó una risa pequeña, Rogue por su parte miro a la mencionada la cual no se hallaba muy lejos, su cabello plateado casi albino, sus ojos castaños, su blanca piel, la brillante sonrisa, todo seguía ahí. Yukino se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa iba específicamente dirigida a el, lo sabia. El pelinegro bajo la mirada para no hacer contacto visual con esos ojos de un color chocolate que parecían brillar.

\- Ella es Yukino Aguria, se gradúo en leyes el año pasado y ha estado trabajando para Crime Sorciere, pero realmente me gustaría que aspirara a algo mejor-

\- Mucho gusto en conocerles -. Les sonrío, pero Rogue no se atrevía a mirarle.

La charla continuo de manera común, Yukino actuaba como si apenas lo estuviera conociendo ¿Tal vez no lo recordaba? Esa pregunta rondo por su mente y realmente asustaba, al parecer sus sentimientos por ella seguían igual que cuando tenia once años, el se separo del grupo y fue al jardín, en busca de aire, se suponía que sus sentimientos por ella eran un amor pasajero que duro casi cuatro años.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del majestuoso jardín, vio todas las flores que ahí habitaban tratando de calmar su corazón que latía de manera alocada, podría jurar que casi como una radio. Recordó que desde que ella se fue no escuchaba una radio debido a que cada canción de amor que esta tocaba le recordaba a su nombre, sin siquiera pensarlo todos los recuerdos que tenia con ella empezaban a reproducirse de manera instantánea. Recordó el pequeño diario en el que se hallaban todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, el cual dejo de escribir hace tres años, también pensó en todas las chicas que rechazo solo por no poder sacarse a la dulce joven de la cabeza.

Una copa de jugo fue extendida hacia el, su corazón latió mucho mas rápido, pero la recibió en silencio, Yukino se sentó junto a el, también en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música proveniente del salón y el sonido de la fuente de agua.

\- Tengo edad suficiente para beber -. Le dijo.

\- Lo se, Rogue-sama -. Sonrío -. ¿Sabe? En estos cinco años han ocurrido muchas cosas, me dedique a estudiar en la universidad pero a la vez seguía leyendo los libros que me había recomendado, me gradúe como una de las mejores dentro de mi clase ¿Cómo le fue a usted?

\- Estudie y aprendí lo suficiente para controlar esta compañía -. ''Aunque nunca pude sacarte de mi mente'' Le hubiera gustado decir .- También me dedique a leer libros de autores extranjeros.

\- Yo, estuve comprometida con alguien -. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho.- Pero me engaño con otra mujer así que terminamos ¿Y usted?

\- Estuve con alguien un tiempo, pero ahora solo somos amigos -

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

\- Sabe tengo una confesión que hacer -. El le miro y vio como ella miraba el suelo mientras se hacia un poco pequeña, estaba nerviosa.- Estoy enamorada perdidamente de alguien, la verdad es que no es normal, me gusta todo de el, es una persona increíblemente madura y cuando estoy cerca de el me siento protegida, es el único que ha logrado darme una paz increíble y le conozco desde que era pequeño.

El silencio nuevamente reino, Rogue miraba el suelo ¿No se estaba refiriendo a el, cierto? Escucho unos sollozos y dirigió la vista a la chica la cual estaba llorando.

\- Me gustas, Rogue-sama -. Dijo entre sollozos con la voz cortada -. Yo realmente l-le amo.

Por un momento se sintió paralizado pero inmediatamente se levanto y se puso delante de la chica, la cual evitaba mirarlo a toda costa el la tomo de sus hombros desnudos, obligándola a levantarse, ella sorprendida le miro, se veía tan indefensa y triste.

\- ¿Desde cuando? -. Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos -. ¿Desde cuando te sientes así?

\- D-desde que usted tenia catorce años -. Revelo con dificultad -. S-se que es entupido y lo siento, ya que soy 6 años mayor que usted y-

No le dejo continuar ya que se apodero de sus labios, ella no era la única que se sentía así y debía hacérselo saber, le beso con todo el amor y pasión que había guardado durante todos esos años, la amaba, con locura y eso ya no se podía ocultar si ella sentía lo mismo. Sus pulmones reclamaban aire, pero no quería hacerles caso, aunque al fin y al cabo tuvo que ceder.

\- Yo ya te amaba mucho antes que eso -. La chica le abrazo con fuerza, ella había dejado de llorar, el solo pudo rodear su cintura con los brazos para mantenerla lo mas cerca posible de el.

Rogue Cheney a pesar de ser un joven de veintitres años se hallaba rodeado de papeles en una lujosa oficina, movía con rapidez y firmeza la pluma, firmando sin parar. Realmente quería golpear su cabeza contra un mueble, mandar a volar los molestos papeles e irse, pero eso no era muy buena idea obviamente, después de todo debía adelantar trabajo si quería tomarse una semana de vacaciones para estar con ella.

Sonrío cuando sintió la puerta abrirse con delicadeza, solo había alguien que aria eso con esa sutileza, la figura femenina cerro la puerta y tomo asiento junto a el, mirando curiosa todos los papeles en el escritorio y luego miro con preocupación al joven que movía el lápiz de forma rápida, sin dirigirle la mirada. Ella suspiro y tomo la mano del Cheney provocando que el le mirara.

\- No deberías esforzarte tanto, podrías enfermar de estrés -. Le dijo con preocupación, el miro la delicada mano que sostenía la suya y una sonrisa pequeña se formo en su rostro al ver la sortija de plata adornada con pequeño brillitos que se posaba en la mano de la chica.

\- Nos casaremos en una semana, seria irresponsable de mi parte dejar este papeleo -. Le respondió.

\- ¿Y Sting-Kun? -

\- En Inglaterra, firmando con los Dragneel, llegara en cuatro días -

\- Seria bueno que pudiera ayudarte con el papeleo, además hay que darle la noticia de que pronto será tío -. El inmediatamente miro a Yukino la cual solo le sonrío al borde de las lágrimas, Rogue mando al diablo la pluma y abrazo a su prometida, no sabia que forma de confesarle que seria padre era esa, pero la felicidad que tenia en esos momentos no la podía ocultar ya que una sonrisa ya se había formado en su rostro.

La verdad a el no le importaba que ella fuera mayor que el, si ella le amaba, no importaba, a veces tu alma gemela puede ser mayor que tu o de tu mismo genero, pero si se aman todo era posible y el lo sabia por experiencia propia.

* * *

Dios santo 4.002 palabras 7-7

Creo que moriré, pero enserio debía hacerlo, tal vez vengan y me griten pedofila o cosas así pero que quede claro que ambos ya eran mayores de edad xD Me base un poco en la canción ''Penelope'' la verdad me encanto la canción aunque no la encuentre subtitulada español y mi ingles sea jodidamente básico.

¡No me resistía a no poner un poco de Jerza!

Acepto críticas a mi escritura y también recomendaciones: s

Besos y Abrazos

Mrs. Shooting Star -*


End file.
